Naruto the Pointy-headed idiot and Tidus
by souleatertsubakiepicness
Summary: Naruto is a freaking idiot sometimes! what happens when two hotheads collide.
1. Prestory

Ok. So this is a totally new thing for me. I'm going to try to do a Naruto and FFX crossover. It's probably going to suck. Um…. Please give me feedback.

THANKS,

souleatertsubakiepicness


	2. Naruto keeps interrupting me

Me- I hope you enjoy the story!

Yuna was walking around Besaid Village w-

{{}}

Me- *got interrupted by Naruto talking about how great Ramen is* Leave me alone, Naruto… *growls* *Starts writing again*

Naruto- When am I in the story?

Sasuke- Hopefully never.

Naruto *attempts to punch Sasuke* *hits me instead*

Me- Ow! Who did that? I'm trying to write the freaking story!

Sakura- Naruto did it!

Me- NARUTO! *shakes fist at Naruto*

Yuna- Let's not fight…..

Tidus- Aw… Let them fight. They need to get it out of their systems.

Me- Pin him down!

Sakura and Hinata- STOP!

Hinata- Trying to hurt Naruto! He's.. kinda….nice…

Sakura- Trying to kill Sasuke! He is so much better than you!

Sasuke- *Smirks*

Naruto- GET OFF ME!

Me- Sorry you had to read this….. On with the story.

Lulu- Aren't you forgetting something?

Me- What? What am I forgetting?

Wakka- *Laughs* the disclaimer!

Me- Oh yeah! Naruto! You say the disclaimer.

Naruto- GET OFF ME! Oh. Ok. souleatertsubakiepicness does not own anything that she's not supposed to. She doesn't own Final Fantasy or Naruto! I don't want to know what she would do to us if she did. J J

Me- Yeah! Hey, wait a second! Come over here and let me explain something to you, Mr. Pointy-head!

Naruto- WHO ARE YOU CALLING POINTY-HEAD?!

Me- You, stupid!

Naruto- STUPID! WHO'S A NINJA AND WHO'S NOT?! YOU CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BATHROOM QUIETLY!

Me- Hey! That's PERSONAL!

Naruto- So?

Me- * steps away from computer, pulls up sleeves and cracks knuckles* Naruto.. I'm warning you. I can kick your butt..

Naruto- I'd like to see you try!

^CRASH!^ ^BAM!^

Naruto- OW!

Tidus- Let's continue while our authoress kicks Naruto's butt.

Yuna was walking around Besaid Village wondering what to do when Lulu walked through the entrance. Yuna ran up to Lulu. "Hi Lulu!" Lulu looked at her then shook her head in frustration. "Yuna.." she sighed. "Yeah?" Yuna replied. "You're supposed to be at the temple! In the Cloister of Trials!" Lulu whispered loudly.

{{}}

Naruto- How do you whisper loudly?

Me- Would you SHUT UP!?

Rikku- How did you heal so fast?

Naruto- I'm an awesome ninja!

Me- SOULEATER CHOP!

Naruto- OW! STOP THAT! WE'RE NOT DOING SOUL EATER!

Me- Gr…. DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!

Naruto- I don't know…

Me-*Says through gritted teeth* WHY NOT?

Naruto- I've never tried! * Smiling *

Me- Why….. Am I not surprised?…

Naruto- *sings* Ramen is awesome! Ramen is good!

Me- Why me…..?

"I know.. But I'm waiting for Wakka!" Yuna said. "Wakka… has other business to attend to. Come, Yuna." Lulu said. They walked to the temple. While they were in the temple, Tidus ran beside them, yelling "Get away from me!" He turned around as the pointy-headed thing chasing him-

{{}}

Me- *Gets interrupted by Naruto AGAIN*

Naruto- THAT'S ME, RIGHT?

Sasuke- Shut up, freak.

Sakura- *swoons over Sasuke*

Naruto- Why I oughta….

Me- SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE THE STUPID STORY!

Rikku- Yeah!

As the pointy-headed thing chasing him sped up. It was so fast, you could barely detect the yellow hair on it's head. Tidus ran into Yuna, taking her down to the ground along with him. The thing ran over them then made a U-turn to get Tidus. Lulu turned and shot a Fira spell at the thing, stopping it in it's tracks. "WHOA!" it yelled. It ducked down, yelling, "don't burn me!" Then behind it came two people, a boy and a girl. The boy introduced himself as Sasuke and he introduced the girl as Sakura. The gir- Sakura, was seemingly swooning over the bo- Sasuke. Then the yellow- haired thing got up and tried, (FAILING), to introduce himself as Naruto. Tidus walked over to shaek Naruto's hand, but when Naruto held out his hand, Tidus slapped him in the face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto shouted. Naruto's face turned red.

{{}}

Naruto- I don't blush like a sissy!

Me- Uh-huh… Then why do you blush whenever Sakura's near you?

Sakura- EW!

Sasuke- *smirks and laughs a little*

Naruto- *blushes*

Me and Rikku- See? You just blushed!

Naruto- RAWR! Rawr!

Me- Fine….

Naruto's face turned red _with anger._


End file.
